


Elijah tries to keep Stiles safe from a distance

by climbingup



Series: Stiles and the originals [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Elijah knows Stiles, John and Elijah phone each other about Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/climbingup/pseuds/climbingup
Summary: Stiles Stilinski and Elijah Mikaelson have known each other for a while, but the other Originals have never heard of him and when Elijah gets a phone call about Stiles they start to get interested.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fan fiction, please say if you like it or you think it could be improved in some way!

Stiles sat there with his head in his hands and groaned. This was the worst possible outcome. His dad was going to call Elijah, and he really didn’t want the man to come into town and decide to set everything right, or his definition of right.

The last time something had happened and he’s called Elijah just to complain he’d spend an hour on the phone convincing him that there was no need to come and destroy the life of the kid who had pushed him down the stair and left him with a broken leg.

He shuddered to think what Elijah would do now that he was involved with werewolves, the one thing the man had explicitly forbade him from doing.

“Elijah” His dad greeted, and Stiles’ head shot up, worried that he had decided to make an impromptu visit as he had done in the past, then he relaxed seeing his father holding a phone up to his ear.

He was so screwed.

Elijah paused as he was speaking as his phone rang.

It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, but he had silenced it so that it wouldn’t interrupt the discussion he was having.

The only person he had that would get through would be-

He moved, picking up his phone that he had left on the other side of the room and picked up.

“Elijah.” The voice of John Stilinski greeted him.

“John”

“What do you know about werewolf packs in Beacon Hills?” He heard a voice that sounded distinctly like Stiles curse and spoke as his eyes hardened.

“Explain.”

The he strode out of the room ignoring the chorus of protests from his siblings who he had called so that they could begin to mend bridges.

“It seems Stiles is running with the local pack and has been for at least a year.” There was a whimper from Stiles, who was still in the room with his father.

“How did you find out?” He questioned as he started to pace in the front of the house, not caring if his siblings were attempting to listen in on the conversation.

“Nothing much.” John said blithely, “just kidnapped by a darach who was planning to use me as a sacrifice.”

“A druid wanted to use you as a sacrifice.” Steeling himself to deal with whatever the child had gotten himself into.

“Along with Scott’s mother and another person, but only after all the other ritual killings that happened.”

“And how are you not dead?”

“Werewolves.” For god’s sake it was like pulling teeth.

“Put him on the phone.”

The was the sound of a scuffle, some pleading and finally the sound of person who was causing his current headache.

“Elijah, h-hi nice to hear from you.” Stiles’ voice came down the phone, sounding nervous and trying to distract him from what the boy’s father had just said.

“Werewolves.” He stated, his voice flat.

“Technically they’re not the type you told me to stay away from” he started to babble. “They have control, and there was so much happening and I couldn’t just leave them to deal with it on their own.” He tried to justify.

The part that caught his curiosity was the statement that they weren’t like the wolves he had told the boy to stay away from. “What do you mean they’re a different type?”

“They don’t have to kill to activate they’re wolf” Stiles rushed out, knowing that he had to explain it while the man was calm enough to listen to him. “They don’t change fully into wolves, they just have this sort of half wolf form, and they don’t have to change on full moons.”

“And how did you get close enough to find this out?” He questioned, his voice deceptively calm.

There was silence.

“Stiles.”

“It was an accident.” He rushed out, “I didn’t know that it was a werewolf.”

Elijah pinched his nose and sighed. “You didn’t know what was a werewolf?”

“The killer,” Stiles stated like it should be obvious.

Elijah blinked and tired to internalise that. “You went looking for a killer and found a werewolf?”

“No,” Stiles said, his voice going high, “wewentlookingfortheotherhalfofthedeadbody.”

“The other half of the dead body.” He deadpanned.

“I knew you would understand.” Stiles said, and proceeded to try to change the topic. “So how is everything with yo-“

“How does looking for the other half of a dead body lead to your father being kidnapped by a druid to be used as a sacrifice and being saved by werewolves?”

“Don’t know what you’re talk about.” Stiles instantly denied, “there was just some crazy person trying to do ritual killings.”

“Really?” He asked, and if Stiles could see his face, he would have begun rethinking what he had said.

“Y-yeah.” Stiles agreed.

“And if I came down there, I wouldn’t find any evidence of anything about from werewolves there?”

“Ye-, wait what? I never said that.”

“So, it’s not just werewolves?” He asked.

“Uh, um” Stiles tried to stutter out an answer. “You tricked me.” He finally got out.

“Yes, I did.” Elijah answered blandly, then he ordered with steel in his voice. “Now tell me everything.”

And so, Stiles did. He spoke of his best friend becoming a werewolf and helping him through the first change, with Elijah rolling his eyes at the stupidity of it. He talked about meeting Derek Hale and thinking he was responsible for the murders, the killing spree going on in town, the Alpha who had targeted his best friend and the lengths he had gone to protect that friend. He explained about Peter and how they had killed him.

Elijah had expected that to be all that had happened, but the boy carried on. He spoke of a hunter who had come and declared war on the wolves there, the lizard like creature that had caused his father to nearly loose his job and the build-up of the pack. He explained what the old man had wanted all along and the threats he had made to Stiles and his friends that would have, had he not been needed where he was, sent him down there to clear out the area himself.

Then he talked about the darach and the werewolves that had come to take the young alpha with them whether he wanted to come or not, and the murders caused by the darach. He talked about how his friend had almost been killed but they had just managed to save her, and his shoulders loosened just a bit when Stiles said that the new pack was no longer a threat.

“When did this all end?” He asked, slightly amazed that the boy could have gotten into so much trouble in such a short amount of time.

“Yesterday.” Came Stiles’ weak reply.

Elijah sighed, knowing he couldn’t leave his family at such a time, but wanting to ensure that nothing of this magnitude happened again.

“Put your father back on the phone.”

There was a rustle and then John was back, “so what do you think?”

“I think that you need to keep a closer eye on him.” Elijah stated in an unyielding tone, one used to command the obedience of his brother Niklaus when needed.

John sighed down the phone. “I’m going to try, but at the end of the day I can’t stop him. The werewolves here are his friends and he’s not going to let anyone stop him from helping them.”

“You’re a sheriff, I’m sure you can manage.”

“I’m going to try, but with the amount of crime scenes he ends up at, I don’t think I’m going to be able to for long.”

“He is a child and you are his father. You are responsible for his safety.” Those words, though they hurt, caused John to strengthen his resolve to no longer allow his son to be a part of the mess that was going on in his town.

“I know, and now that three of the parents of these kids know what’s going on we can do more to stop them.”

“Then do.” Elijah stated, then he hung up the phone.

He stayed there looking out at the grounds of the house he was in as he forced himself to calm down and not send someone to go and look into the area. He couldn’t have anyone know of his connection to the boy, it would cause more harm than it was worth.

He turned around to go back inside, then stopped as he was greeted by the faces of all of his sibling, looking at him with curiosity on their faces.

“So, brother” Niklaus said, as he stepped towards Elijah. “Who is this Stiles you were talking to, and what makes him so important?”

\--

Elijah and his family were all relaxing in the drawing room when his phone went off.

The stilled, knowing that their brother had once again silence the phone because he had been irritated at them , and while he was not speaking to Niklaus the brother had been texting him and making his phone send out an alert every few seconds until Elijah had stopped it.

Elijah flicked his eyes up from the book he had been reading, taking in the unnatural stillness of his siblings as they started at the phone, not wanting to irritate him more by picking it up but still curious about the boy Stiles that he refused to answer questions about.

He picked it up and sighed.

“John.”

“Elijah” The man creaked out, making Elijah get to his feet, as he prepared to hear just what Stiles had done now.

“What happened?”

“It’s Stiles” the man breathed out, “we think he has what Claudia had.”

At the name Niklaus’ eyes widened in shock, having not heard it for over twenty years. He had once made the mistake of teasing his brother about it and had learned quickly not to mention her name.

Elijah’s body went ridged and his siblings saw the pain that filled his eyes.

“Are you sure?” He questioned, but he already knew it was true. John wouldn’t have called unless he knew for sure.

“We did a brain scan, and it’s exactly the same.”

Elijah paused at that. Brain scans never looked exactly the same.

“When did it start?” He questioned, and the siblings noticed the change in their brother’s attitude.

“A few days after I called you, he started getting really bad nightmare. Like the type where you can’t tell the difference between reality and dreams anymore. He had panic attacks, he started falling asleep in class.”

“That could just be because of everything that’s happened.” Elijah pointed out, trying to see where the need for a brain scan had come from.

“It didn’t stop there. I should have noticed but strange things started happening here, so I was more busy than normal.”

“Strange things?”

“Not supernatural strange” John clarified, “ninja strange.”

“Ninjas.”

“Ninjas. They went to a party he was at after they had attacked some other people in town. I tried to keep him out of it but he just wouldn’t listen.”

“I’m coming” Elijah said, and he started for the door, only to stop at the other man’s next words.

“You can’t.”

“Can’t?” Elijah repeated dangerously. “You think you can tell and original what to do?”

“I just mean that there’s no point in coming.” John took a breath, “you wouldn’t be able to see him even if you did.”

“Why.”

“Stiles is currently in Eichen House.”

“Did you just say that Stiles is in a mental hospital?” Elijah demanded; his voice thunderous.

“It was his decision.”

“Why? Why would he go there? Even with the disease he would have months until he needed to go to hospital.”

He heard a sigh over the phone. “It’s complicated.”

“How.” Elijah ground out.

“He isn’t exactly himself right now,” John hedged, but at the thunderous silence on the other side of the phone he explained. “There’s something going on here and I don’t think it would be a good idea to add an original to the mix. He’s there for a 72 hour hold while I go and talk to some specialists, and then we’ll call you.”

Elijah forced himself to go back into the drawing room. To not go after the boy and demand to know what had happened.

“You have 72 hours.” He stated coldly. “If I don’t hear from you by then, or if your explanation isn’t satisfactory, I will come myself.”

Then he hung up.

Addressing his siblings, he asked, “what do you know of Beacon Hills?”

\--

They waited the 72 hours.

They even called at the 72nd hour, just to check if everything was okay before they moved.

They couldn’t get through to anyone.

Elijah refused to wait any longer and left, having already packed a bag and arranged for a flight.

His siblings tried to calm him down, but when a crack showed in his perfected façade they backed down immediately. They didn’t know who this Stiles was, but to their brother he meant a lot.

When they arrived, Elijah went straight to the Stilinski’s house, and he entered without any problem, quickly searching and discovering that no one was there.

He left and at their inquisitive looks he shook his head and sped off to Eichen house to find Stiles, as the only reason he went to the house first was to talk to John first out of respect.

When he arrived, he paused at the gates, looking up at the building that could be holding Stiles.

“Well this is a bit gloomy.” Kol stated as he looked on at the leering building in front of them.

“Are we waiting for any reason?” Niklaus asked, stalking forwards to the gate.

“By all means.” Elijah said, sweeping his arm towards the gate.

It was the only permission he needed before he put his hands out, intending to shove both sides open, only for his arms to jerk back.

“Problems?” Finn asked, looking uninterested.

Niklaus merely rolled his eyes and used his speed and strength to hit the gate.

The group paused. “That’s not a good sign.” Elijah observed as they stared at the gate which had been thrown open but was still on its hinges.

“Are you sure you’re not going soft in your old age.” Kol prodded at Niklaus, but Elijah could see the trepidation in his eyes. What kind of asylum needed a gate that Niklaus did not destroy when he was using his hybrid strength and speed?

And why would Stiles voluntarily go there?

Even Finn seemed to have gained interest as his eyes started to sweep the area, looking for possible threats, but in the end, it was Rebekah who made the decision to go in.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” She asked rhetorically, and she strode forth onto the grounds where Stiles might reside.

When they made it to the front desk Elijah took the lead, hoping the other’s stayed silent.

“I’m looking for Stiles Stilinski.” He stated coolly when the man looked at him, then he smiled.

He wouldn’t have noticed it if he wasn’t a vampire, but because he was he heard the increased heart rate, saw the perspiration caused by that name alone. He heard the lie when the man spoke.

“We have no one here under that name.”

He reached across and dragged the man over the counter, uncaring if the person watching the security was calling for back up. He tilted the man’s head and made him look into his eyes.

“Where is Stiles Stilinski.” The voice he spoke with sounded colder than ice, and made his siblings look at him assumingly, wondering if they were going to have to stop him loosing control.

“He disappeared.” The man said, looking at him with the glazed look of a being compelled. “He was here, but the second night he vanished, and we found two others knocked out in the basement.”

“Who?” Elijah demanded.

“Malia and Oliver.”

“Where are they?”

“Oliver is in his room, Malia was released.”

“Take me to him.” Elijah orders, and they follow the man as he walks around the facility until they reached, and area filled with screams.

The man walked over to a room and removed a key from his belt to open it.

They walked in after dismissing the man and making him forget they were ever there, then they walked in.

Elijah looked at the boy on the bed to the right, who had a vacant look in his eyes as he sat on it, looking like he had mentally checked out.

“Well he’s not going to be any help” Kol snorted and moved to leave the room, only to still when he saw that Elijah was looking at the belongings on the bed next to him, or more specifically a name tag in a shirt.

Elijah’s jaw clenched with anger as held the shirt he had sent as a gift for Stiles for his last birthday. How dare they, he seethed, how dare they keep him in a cage like this that can only be locked from the outside.

“Elijah” Rebekah called out to him softly, “are you alright?”

“These are his.” He stated flatly, then he began to gather the things on that side of the room and stuff them into a bag, the other’s watching on silently as they began to question if this person could be helped if they needed to be in a place like this.

When they left Eichen house they split up and looked around the area, each noticing that any sign of the supernatural had been concealed carefully, so that if they didn’t know that they were there they wouldn’t have noticed.

Kol saw some werewolves he would have messed with, but decided his curiosity about the boy his brother was looking out for was more important and let them be.

Niklaus decided to check the hospital, and met a nurse called Melissa that he compelled to tell him about where Stiles was, and normally he would have taken a sip, but then he remembered Elijah’s gaze when he joked about making a mess and thought it would be better not to press him on this particular matter.

Rebekah wondered around town, listening to the inane gossip of the area talking about who had won the most recent lacrosse match and how their children were doing. She was about to leave when she heard them talk of a group of killers dressed in black with katanas and she decided it was better to let Elijah know if it was what she thought it was. Depending on who the master was, Oni could be difficult.

Finn wandered around aimlessly, bored out of his mind but relishing in being free of his box. He knew he could use this as a distraction to get away from his family, but there was always that little part of him that brought him back to them. He blinked and realised that he was in a housing development and turned around to walk the way he came, then he stopped.

“-cant’ leave them to deal with this on their own. They’re teenagers!”

“I have told them the only way to deal with this.”

“They’ll never kill him, he’s their friend! He’s our daughter’s friend!”

“He’s not their friend anymore. You know that.”

“That won’t stop them from trying.”

“Kira will be fine. If anything can stop him, it will be that pack and it won’t hurt that they have a kitsune.”

At that Finn sped off to find Elijah.

“Brilliant job Elijah.” Niklaus snarked, “it’s wonderful to know that the boy you were looking out for is involved with a kitsune and some Oni.”

“Shut up Nik” Rebekah finally snapped, “at least he’s trying to look out for people.”

“Why?” Nikaus snapped back, “why should I stop? He’s dragged us on this wild goose chase across the country to look for a child that none of us know. Why are we here?”

“You didn’t have to come.” Elijah finally spoke, glancing at him from where he stood leaned against a tree. “In fact, I don’t recall inviting you along.”

“Oh, come on Elijah” Kol said. “You have to admit it’s strange. An original worrying about a human boy, willing to go across the country at a moment notice.” Kol started right at him. “What is so special about this child that you refuse to tell us about?”

“I have also been wondering that.” Finn stated, “and why you allow the human father to tell you what to do.”

“Believe it or not,” Elijah responded, straightening his cuffs, “I do have a life that doesn’t involve the rest of you. Now if you’ll excuse me, I think I need to have a chat with John about what he’s been hiding.”

Then he sped away, followed but the rest of his siblings, not wanting to miss out on any details they could discover about the boy who had intrigued them since they had first heard about him.

They strode into the Sheriff’s station like an unstoppable force, the deputies all moving unconsciously out of their way as they made their way to John’s office.

Then they stopped, listening to the conversation boing on inside.

“-let off one of her father’s smoke bombs to stop us from following her.”

“That was when we were missing, and you know it.”

“But if they would be willing to let off a smoke bomb in front of an FBI agent and two deputies then what else would they be willing to do?”

“Are you seriously suggesting they have anything to do with this?”

“No, but those people attacked Melissa, and they’re always nearby when the bodies are found. You know how this looks John. We need to find them before someone else thinks they’re involved.”

“I know. Believe me I know. I put Stiles in Eichen house to keep him safe and he vanished.”

“You thought he would be safe there.”

“I should have known, especially when that man came from there.”

“The one who tried to kill Kira?”

“We’re lucky that they saved her when they did.”

“But they won’t even tell us how they found her.”

Having heard enough and having realised that sever pertinent facts were missed out when John called him Elijah swept into the room, noticing how John’s eyes widened before he got it under control and his heart rate picked up. He was nervous.

“John” Elijah said, making his way further into the room.

“Elij-“

“We’ve found them!” someone called from outside the office and John ran out,

“Where are they?”

They arrived to find a girl bleeding on the ground, surrounded by the wolves and human.

“Where is Stiles?” Elijah asked, uncaring of the girl dying in the boys arms.

“Wh-what?” The boy asked, looking up with pain filled eyes.

“Stiles. Where Is He?”

“Uh, I-I don’t.”

“Brother, leave them alone they don’t know anything.” Kol said, “we can go search for him.”

“What do you want with Stiles?” The only human in the group apart form the girl on the ground asked. Curious how he could focus on something like that when there was his daughter dying on the ground in front of him.

“He knows,” Elijah stated dispassionately, “he’s Stiles’ best friend.”

“Ugh, must you all be so stupid?” Rebekah stated, finally done with all of the back and forth. “If you need his attention so much.” The she walked over to the girl and bit her wrist, forcing it into her mouth to the shock of everyone around them.

“What did you do?” The human male stepped forward in an attempt to intimidate them.

“Wait” the girl said, looking shocked as she moved and stood up, “I’m fine, how am I fine?”

“Never mind that” Kol stated, then he stalked forward, “now tell us, where is Stiles.”

“I won’t tell you until you say what you want with him.” She stated, jutting out her chin in defiance.

A chuckle sounded and Niklaus stepped forward, “or we could kill you.”

She stared at him dispassionately. “What makes you think I’m afraid to die?”

“Oh, you may not be afraid, but what about the others here. Are you willing to let them die?”

“Niklaus” Finn sighed from behind them. “You don’t need to threaten them.” Then he turned to look towards the girl. “Elijah is looking for him.”

“Elijah?” The boy who had been holding her suddenly whispered.

“Yes” Finn replied, sharing confused glances with his siblings.

“Oh” the boy said, trembling as he got to his feet. He swallowed. “The tunnels. He should be in the tunnels.”

“L-Lydia should be with him.” The other boy there said, still looking shocked at the sudden healing of the girl.

“I’ll try and ca-“

Elijah held up a hand and listened.

“Help!”

It was so quiet that if he hadn’t been actively searching for the sound he might not have heard it.

He used his speed to get to them and ignored the shriek that the red haired girl there gave in favour of crouching on the ground by Stiles.

He tried shaking Stiles’ shoulder lightly to wake him up but couldn’t wake him and just as he was about to give him some blood his phone rang.

“Elijah” John’s voice said. “Have you found him?”

“I have.” Elijah murmured back, still ignoring the girl who was there.

“We have the others, but they said that they were looking for Stiles and that their friend called to say that he was sick, so unless you’ve already healed him don’t do it until things get sorted out.”

“You are aware I can compel them.” He replied softly, still contemplating healing the boy when the girl next to him spoke.

“He’s been drugged. We just have to wait until he wakes up.”

When he looked up he saw the girl’s attempt at a fierce gaze staring back at him.

He inclined his head and spoke to John again, “where do you want him?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up at the hospital and talks with Elijah

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The first thing he noticed was the beeping.

Then he spelt the distinctive scent of detergent and cleaner that they used in the hospital, the same as they’d used when he sat by his mother’s bed and watched her slowly waste away. As he lay there, he tried it hear past the beeping and heard a rustling sound.

He tried to lift his eyelids, but they felt so heavy, like they had weights on them keeping them down.

He drifted back to sleep.

The second time he woke up was more sudden, as if he wasn’t there and then he was, between one breath and the next.

He opened his eyes, eyes scanning the room in the hopes of finding someone familiar, his heart aching at the thought that there might be no one there. That no one would want to talk to him, to be around him after what the nogitsune had done with his face. How could they look at him when that creature had done so much harm with his face.

The first person he spotted was his dad, sitting on his right, slumped in his seat as he slept. A small smile fleeted across his lips at the sight, glad that his dad hadn’t been harmed in the fight. He continued looking around the room and saw a man by the end of his bed, at the wall. He was tall with brown hair and pale skin, his eyes shadowed by his brow. Stiles had never seen him before, and he was about to question him when he saw the person sat on his left.

“’lijah” he croaked out, relief pouring through him as he saw the original, knowing that as long as he was there, he and his family would be safe.

Elijah stared back at him, his eyes soft. “Hello Mieczysław” he said softly, smirking slightly at the exasperated look on Stiles’ face at his given name.

“C’mon Elijah” Stiles moaned, “I thought we agree to stop calling me that.”

“Was this the same time that we agreed that you wouldn’t be around werewolves? Or the time that you agreed that if you were in danger and you needed help you would call?” Elijah raised an impervious eyebrow as he spoke, daring Stiles to come up with an excuse for not calling him.

Stiles sank further into the bad, a guilty expression on his face. “Oops” he offered.

“Oops.” Elijah repeated. “really.”

“To be fair, you already knew about the werewolves.” Stiles offered.

Elijah nodded, “yes I did. Once your father called me to let me know about it.” His gaze speared Stiles, and he shrank under it knowing he should have called sooner. “Then I found out from your friends here that the way you found your father was by temporarily sacrificing yourself which you then got insomnia from which allowed a nogitsune to possess you.”

Stiles thought that over in his head, realising that now Elijah was here he would be able to tell that he was lying cursed himself for not realising what that might mean.

He looked at Elijah, who was waiting for an answer and nodded. “That sound accurate.”

Elijah nodded, seemingly calm and asked, “Is there anything else you should tell me?”

“Maybe.” Stiles hedged, and at Elijah’s raised eyebrows he murmured. “Dad doesn’t know about it.”

Elijah’s gaze flicked over to John’s figure and he nodded, letting the subject rest for a while.

“So, what’s been new with you?” Stiles asked, glad to leave that conversation behind.

“Several things have occurred whilst I’ve been gone.” Elijah started, “Niklaus dragged me to Mystic Falls.” He shared a look with Stiles at the name, both of them wearing small smiles. “The name is almost as bad as Beacon Hills.”

“Hey” Stiles squawked, “at least ours is a beacon for the supernatural.”

Elijah raised his eyebrows at that, and when it seemed as if Stiles wouldn’t continue he gently prodded, “you know that for a fact?”

Stiles nodded, then he dropped Elijah’s gaze and whispered “nematon.”

When he didn’t hear a reply he looked up again to see that while Elijah looked calm and relaxed there was a tick of irritation in his jaw, but when Stiles’ gaze turned questioning he shook his head slightly indicating that now was not the time for the conversation.

“So,” Stiles said, changing the subject, “are you finally going to introduce me to one of your siblings?” He grinned cheekily at the eye roll Elijah offered him in response, knowing that the man had grown exasperated long ago when he incessantly asked about Elijah’s siblings and if he could meet any of them.

“Actually” Elijah drawled as he smirked, “there’s one at the end of your bed.”

Stiles jerked his head around to the figure he didn’t know and mentally started to compare the man against the stories he had heard. Not Rebecah, nor was it Finn as he had brown hair. It was either Kol or Niklaus, but when he looked into the eyes of the man who looked back at him with equal curiosity he decided that Niklaus wouldn’t have been able to stay silent that long.

“Kol.” He decided out loud, and the grinned at the stunned look on the original’s face. “What? You thought he hadn’t told me about all of you?”

The man blinked a few more times before he answered. “No, I’m just surprised that if you’ve heard stories about me you thought he would trust me enough to be around you.”

Stiles frowned at that. “What do you mean by that?”

Elijah cleared his throat beside Stiles and when the boy looked at him he begged him with his eyes not to tell Kol what he had said.

Stiles smirked, knowing that he wouldn’t have a better opportunity to get back at him for what was about to come.

He turned back to face Kol, who looked like he had decided that Elijah had given him watered down versions of the truth or straight out lies.

“You mean that you turn to blood to get the high you used to get from magic? Or that you helped to invent cursed objects so that you could use magic even though you’re a vampire?”

At Kol’s stunned look he smiled. “I don’t know why you think I wouldn’t understand that.” Then he paused and turned to Elijah, who had a carefully crafted poker face on. “You didn’t tell them about me.” He stated flatly.

“It wasn’t mine to tell.” Elijah reminded him, and Stiles dropped his gaze feeling chastised. He knew it wasn’t Elijah’s truth to tell, and nor was it really Stiles’, so did that mean that he would have to go through life without anyone knowing?

“Tell us what about you?” Kol asked, trying to gain Stiles’ attention again.

Stiles shook his head, a forlorn look on his face that he changed into a small smile. “It doesn’t matter.”

“So, how long are you going to be here for?” Stiles asked them, obviously changing the subject.

“Well that depends” Elijah answered, “on whether I decide it’s safe enough for you here.”

Stiles’ heart skipped a beat. “What do you mean safe enough?” He asked, nervous at the fact that not only did Elijah know almost everything that had happened, but that if he dug deep enough he would realised just how dangerous Beacon Hills really is.

Elijah offered no answer.

Kol left the room once Stiles was asleep again to go and inform his siblings what had happened. He sped to the large house on the outskirts of town that Elijah had apparently owned for years without any of them knowing. It was less opulent than they were used to but it felt more like a home than any of the other places they had been to in recent years.

When he stepped into the sitting room the others were all seated, apparently waiting for him to come and speak to them. He walked past couch with Beka and Nik and sat himself down on the other side of the sofa that Kol was on, rubbing a hand through his hair.

“Well?” Beka asked, looking at him as if she were waiting for him to inform her that their brother had a new life and that he was going to leave her behind.

He let out a small huffed laugh and spoke. “He is one of the strangest I’ve met, and that includes the ones in Mystic Falls. He and Elijah have more of a father/ son relationship than a friendship, and he’s definitely known the boy for most of his life.” He smiled as he remembered how they interacted. “Elijah acted more like a scolding father than anything else when he asked the boy about the werewolves that he’s been running around with, and it seems that that’s not all that’s been going on.”

“What do you mean?” Nik asked, for once not flying into a rage at the thought of one of them caring for anyone outside of their immediate family.

“It seems that the real reason Stiles was in Eichen house was that he was possessed by a nogitsune.” At the shocked look on his siblings faces he nodded, having come to terms with it when Elijah pressured the truth from some of his friends when they attempted to visit the boy whilst he was under Elijah’s care. “It seems the boys father knew about it and didn’t tell Elijah, and there are some things that not even the boy’s father knew about.”

“Like what?” Finn asked, his curiosity getting the better of his normal quiet disposition.

“Some things he refused to speak about because his father was there,” he paused to create more of an effect, “but he did mention a nematon.”

Nik groaned while Beka closed her eyes in exasperation.

They could all remember the last time they had tried to live somewhere with a nematon.

**Author's Note:**

> My idea was originally - Stiles is sent away after the nogitsune to stay with the originals (they know each other somehow) and John has been keeping them update on Stiles' life. Maybe doing something like them getting a phone call about him going into asylum and going to get him, only to arrive after the fact and take him away because they don't trust anyone there to make sure he's safe
> 
> If someone is inspired by this and decides to do their own fic please let me know so I can read it :)


End file.
